For the production of conversion semiconductor chips, it is common to apply a conversion layer on to the completely-processed semiconductor chips. To that end, the completely-processed semiconductor chips is applied on to a temporary carrier. To that end, each individual semiconductor chip must be gripped and relocated, and coated with the conversion layer then. This is elaborate and cost-intensive.